


Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness

by da_petty



Series: The Amorous Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erections, Frottage, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Questionable use of hand soap, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/pseuds/da_petty
Summary: This is so short that you'll be done it before you read the summary so why write one?





	Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Not even reread. Read at your own risk; I'm sure it'll be full of mistakes.
> 
> Yet another short fic that I wrote instead of finishing What Doesn't Kill You. It's just a goof that I was doodling and it became long enough that I thought I'd post it.
> 
> You can find the Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9731820
> 
> Thank you, Zerbrechlic, for all of your hard work and time spent doing all this. It means a lot. Truly.

Sherlock turned and walked from the kitchen to the door and listened intently. He was wearing one of his green silk robes and as I could tell by looking at his lovely arse outlined in the silk; he wore no pants.

I myself was wearing sweatpants, also sans pants and my cock stood to immediate attention watching Sherlock shifting subtly from foot to foot, the muscles of said arse tightening and loosening as I watched; I was enthralled.

By now my cock was at full attention and I also began shifting foot to foot, trying to get a little friction from my sweatpants.

"What are you doing, John?" Sherlock asked without turning around.

"What are YOU doing? Someone out there?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"It's obnoxious to answer a question with a question, John," he replied, still facing the door.

"Obnoxious? You do it all the time," I complained.

"Ah, but then, I'm well known for being obnoxious so it doesn't count. As to why I'm standing here; I've recently discovered your interest in my buttocks so I thought that, rather than sit on it, I'd put it on display for your enjoyment," he finished calmly. The bloody bastard had yet to turn around and was intentionally flexing his arse for my benefit.

"Well, you can bloody well stop that now! Why would you do that?" I asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"You've been watching me. It's hard to miss," Sherlock said, running a hand slowly down the silk covering that lovely arse. I felt drunk with pleasure, that and I felt that I could hammer nails with my cock.

I watched with rapt attention while Sherlock slowly slid his robe up, first displaying only the bottom of one cheek and then the other. I gulped.

"Whatttt..." I gulped. "What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Why, giving you what you want, John. I'm fairly certain that you're at the very least, bi. I'd enjoy it if you touched me now. 

My my mouth went dry and I suddenly found it difficult to swallow. 

Sherlock turned his head slightly, and winked at me. His arse was now completely exposed and he held his satiny robe at his waist, waiting to see what I'd do next.

I walked up to him and pulled down my sweatpants freeing my erection which I then proceeded to slide between his buttocks. We both sighed and I pressed harder, listening to Sherlock's breathing pick up.

"Was this what you were expecting?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that you might protest a little longer. This is quite the capitulation, John." Sherlock leaned his forehead against the door and gave a stuttering sigh.

"Well, my cock seems to have a mind of its own and you've already seen its interest in you. Why fake it?

"Why indeed. Ooh," Sherlock said on a sigh. I had reached around, and grasping his silk robe, wrapped it around his cock and began rubbing it up and down his cock. It felt deliciously sinful, so much silky material covering such a firm cock.

I stepped back and Sherlock moaned a little at the loss of contact.

"Shh..." I hushed him.

I dropped his robe down, completely cover his buttocks again and slid my cock between those amazing globes of flesh and began masturbating against them jerking him off simultaneously. 

Sherlock's robe was becoming increasingly damp in the front and in the back and just thinking that made me slide up against him all the harder.

This went on for several minutes, unfortunately, we were both too excited to last much longer and there was a sudden eruption during which time I shot my load between Sherlock's arse cheeks and he came in his robe that was between us.

I leaned my head against his back and waited for my heart to slow down. This was the most energy spent on the least amount of activity that I'd ever done and I was exhausted. 

"John..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm beginning to feel distinctly sticky. Perhaps we should move this to the bath?"

"Oh. Of course. I apologize."

I could feel Sherlock grin and he said, "Oh, don't apologize. It was completely worth it."

"God, it was, wasn't it?"

"What's the plan for tomorrow night?" Sherlock asked.

"I was thinking Master/Love Slave night." I smiled, taking his hand and walking towards the bathroom.

"Ooh. That one's particularly enjoyable."

"I agree."

"Who will be the Master?"

"I think I'll let you be the Master for a change."

"You'll 'let me'?" Sherlock asked with a raise of a brow.

"You know you're my little bitch and you'll do whatever I tell you. Isn't that right?" I gave his hand a slightly firmer squeeze to emphasize my meaning.

"Yes, sir," Sherlock said, his voice lowered in that silky whisper that he was so good at. I felt my cock twitch again.

"I think that I might have to bugger you before we get into the shower. Is the lube in the medicine chest?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I was a field doc so I'm sure I can think of something."

We entered the bathroom and Sherlock checked the cabinet; nothing. 

"I'll go to our room and grab some." Sherlock said, turning to leave.

Putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, I pressed him against the sink and gestured towards it.

"Hand me the liquid soap there, would you?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow in the mirror but did as he was told.

Pumping a generous amount into my hand, ran first one then two fingers down his crack, sliding them easily into his rectum.

"Ok?" I asked.

"More than ok," he sighed as I added another finger.

I tugged at his robe. 

"Take this thing off." He complied with impressive alacrity.

"That's my boy," I said, removing my fingers and beginning to stroke my cock.

"Are you ready?" I asked but I'd already entered him completely before he could answer and he moaned.

"Clean as a whistle, inside and out," I joked as I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and began pulling him down on my cock while I surged upwards. 

Sherlock said something unintelligible.

“What was that, love?”

“I said; Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness.”

“It is indeed.” Kissing his shoulder, I repeated myself; "It is indeed."


End file.
